I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a composition for the treatment of human skin. More particularly, the present invention concerns a topical skin treatment derived from naturally occurring ingredients. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a composition for the relief and the topical treatment of burned, inflamed, or irritated human skin where the active ingredients are derived form naturally occurring ingredients.
II. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains there is an ever present demand for topical salves for treating irritations and discomfiture caused by burns, inflammations, rashes and the like. Typically, present day salves incorporate synthetic components, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,545; 5,248,696 and 5,470,874. An entire class of consumers demands and seeks remedies, such as salves, which are derived solely from naturally occurring components. Thus, the art has also disclosed such compositions as is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,695; 5,080,901. It is the quest for further naturally occurring remedial topical salves to which the present invention is directed.
As is disclosed hereinafter the present invention is predicated upon abundant naturally-occurring components which can relieve the discomfiture occasioned by burns, inflammations or irritations.